The present invention relates to an anti-rotation device for the inner shaft structure of a filling machine distributor.
Distributor is a transition mechanism in the rotary liquid filling machine, used for connecting through the piping of the filling machine to the external piping. For example, it can be used to connect the feeding tube of the accumulator to the outlet tube of the liquid material supply device, connect through the gas outlet tube of the filling valve to the external gas reflux tube, and connect through the CIP cleaning liquid inlet tube of the accumulator to the external CIP cleaning liquid supply tube, which generally comprises an inner shaft structure connected through to the external piping, and the outer ring rotatably mounted on the top of the inner shaft for connecting through to the piping of the filling machine. During operation, the outer ring will rotate together with the rotating stand of the filling machine, while the inner shaft structure should not rotate together with the rotating stand of the filling machine due to connecting through to the external piping, thus an anti-rotation device shall be provided on the filling machine to prevent rotation of the distributor.
FIGS. 1 and 12 show PRIOR ART. FIG. 2 shows applicant's invention.
The conventional anti-rotation device of distributor inner shaft structure is shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 12, which comprises the anti-rotation plate 20 fastened on the lower part of the inner shaft structure 10 by bolts, and four upright columns 30 arranged in quadrilateral and fastened to the non-rotating base frame of the filling machine or on the ground, wherein said anti-rotation plate 20 are provided with four kidney shape holes 201 (or slot) in the positions corresponding to the four upright columns 30 and matching with the four columns 30. When setting the four kidney shape holes 201 fastened to anti-rotation plate on the lower part of the inner shaft structure 10 into the corresponding upright columns, the purpose of the anti-rotation of the inner shaft structure 10 can be achieved, and the inner shaft structure 10 may be moved with small amplitude in the lateral direction on the basis of maintaining non-rotating since the anti-rotation plate 20 is set to the upright column 30 through the kidney shape hole. However, due to processing and/or assembly, there will be deviations in the axis of the inner shaft structure and the axis of the outer ring rotatably mounted on the top of the inner shaft structure. Therefore, when the outer ring of the distributor rotates along with the rotating stand of the filling machine, the outer ring cannot be rotated completely around the axis of the inner shaft structure, and the shaft structure 10 would be subjected to horizontal forces in all directions, so that the top of the inner shaft structure 10 will have small movements corresponding to the force. However, the inner shaft structure can only have small lateral movement but not movements in all direction since it is limited by the anti-rotation plate set to the upright column, so in the process of outer ring rotating, the inner shaft structure will appear small amplitude swing pivoted on its lower part, leading to aggravation of the wear of the outer ring and inner shaft structure as well as the sealing ring therebetween, thus lowering the service life of the outer ring and the inner shaft structure as well as the sealing ring therebetween, and ultimately affect the efficiency of the filling production efficiency and the filling quality. And replacement of worn parts requires a lot of manpower and time.